


Планетоид CRX-358

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини R—NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, клише "вдвоем вдали от цивилизации"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Командный шаттл потерпел крушение на затерянном необитаемом планетоиде. Пока один с помощью скотча, мата и лазерного меча пытается быть альфа-самцом, другой моет окрестные камни, собирает цветы и поджигает муравейники.





	Планетоид CRX-358

Это было глупо.

Самая дурацкая идея за всю его жизнь. Хакс думал об этом постоянно и несколько раз озвучил вслух. Может, два или три. Или столько, чтобы подозревать, что еще один раз — и Верховный Придурок Кайло Рен приложит его о ближайшую скалу.

— Как идет процесс? — поинтересовался Хакс, чтобы немного отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей.

Судя по мрачному взгляду Рена, об этом тоже не стоило больше спрашивать.

— Нормально. Офигенно идет, просто потрясающе! Как, ты думаешь, должен идти процесс, когда у нас нет ни одного нормального ремонтного набора на борту? — конец фразы Рен прорычал, выплюнув пару подозрительно кривоватых шурупов.

— Ты сказал, что все починишь.

— Сказал. И починю, если ты не будешь дергать меня каждые десять минут!

Хакс поджал губы и отошел в сторону. Можно подумать, это его желанием было отправиться в неназываемую глушь на командном шаттле почти без сопровождения и ресурсов.

Рен сердился. Он рычал и швырял детали, потом поднимался на ноги и обреченно топал за ними, чтобы пытаться приладить обратно.

— Почему… ты не используешь свою хваленую Силу для этого? — спросил Хакс, старательно сдерживая презрительные нотки в голосе.

Рен смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, и Хакс похолодел, сообразив, что Силу сейчас будут использовать на нем.

— Потому что физическая активность меня успокаивает. Немного.

* * *

Шаттл сильно пострадал при экстренной посадке: помимо тонкого электронного оборудования, совершенно мертвого сейчас, скалами смяло несколько листов обшивки, снесло два крупных орудия из трех (впрочем, третье, похоже, тоже пришло в негодность), а острый кристаллический хребет, на который их злосчастный транспорт наделся пузом, пропорол все до внутренних отсеков, так что о герметичности шаттла можно было забыть. Это еще если не учитывать повреждения, полученные при столкновении с отрядом Сопротивления (где они только откопали эти древние истребители?), который и загнал их сюда.

Хакс понятия не имел, как все это вообще можно починить: он и сам прошел курс механика, как положено всем старшим офицерам, но там ничего не говорилось о починке совершенно разбитых панелей без сварки и инструментов. Из четверых сопровождающих штурмовиков двое погибли сразу, вместе с пилотом шаттла. Еще один штурмовик и штурман скончались спустя несколько часов: их повреждения были слишком обширны. Один дышал и даже приходил в сознание еще сорок минут назад. Хакс боялся задумываться, как он сам остался жив и практически невредим: от удара его откинуло на штурмана, и в результате генерал страдал только от ушиба плеча и легкого сотрясения мозга, выраженного головокружением, тошнотой и общим недомоганием. Рен, который не пострадал вовсе (драный хатт бы побрал его способности), снял шаттл со скал и расположил на относительно ровной площадке. Он попытался подлатать раны наименее пострадавшего штурмовика FR-2314, но сам признался, что не слишком в этом силен и лечение Силой не его конек.

У Хакса имелся примерно миллион комментариев разной степени язвительности на тему способностей Рена, его «коньков» и прочего, но он благоразумно держал их при себе.

Планетоид CRX-358, куда их занесло, был практически необитаем. Острые скалы простирались повсюду, насколько хватало глаз и цифрового бинокля. Кое-где между обломков пород собирались участки скудной, тощей почвы, на которых росли какие-то тонкие былинки с крошечными листочками и едва видимыми цветоносами. Согласно еще имперской картотеке, здесь водилось пять или шесть видов птиц, шестнадцать видов рептилий, четыре — млекопитающих, двести восемьдесят три разновидности насекомых и несколько малоизученных групп червей. Исследовательская база времен ранней Империи находилась в шестидесяти километрах по прямой, без учета рельефа, и была заброшенной уже более сорока лет.

Хакс поначалу хотел предложить отправиться туда, в надежде найти хотя бы инструменты, но потом отказался от этой идеи: днем температура воздуха повышалась до сорока пяти градусов, ночью — снижалась до пяти. У них не имелось ни приспособлений для путешествия по скалистым поверхностям, ни провианта, ни даже точного навигатора. Датапад Хакса хоть и работал, но автономно: магнитное поле планетоида было нестабильно, и попытки связи с внешним миром оставались безуспешными. К тому же за прошедшие годы базу имперцев, скорее всего, растащили космические бродяги и сопротивленцы.

* * *

Чудом уцелевшие пассажиры шаттла торчали тут уже больше семи часов. Короткий жаркий день на планетоиде подходил к концу; дышать стало легче. Почти все солнечные часы Хакс провел в тени скалы, что была повыше, или под боком покореженного шаттла. Головная боль и тошнота постепенно отступали, и он все время думал, кто мог сдать их маршрут, или это было случайное нападение? FR-2314 полулежал внутри, иногда приходя в сознание и прося воды. Рен же, стянув с себя большую часть черного тряпья и защитив голову от солнца щитком доспеха почившего штурмовика, работал на самом пекле. Хакс понимал, что Рен спасает в первую очередь себя, но все равно был признателен ему — к собственному удивлению.  
Датапад завершил расчеты, выведя на экран результат. Хакс хмыкнул и полез в шаттл: в экстренной аптечке оставались стерильные повязки, это он помнил точно.

* * *

Темнело быстро, и температура падала с каждой минутой. Рен постепенно закутывался обратно в черное, подсвечивая себе датападом, ругаясь и дуя на стынущие пальцы. Хакс предпочел не говорить ничего о торчащей пучками проводке, изоленте и криво и грубо спаянной панели. Похоже, в качестве сварки Рен использовал свой меч.

— Пить хочешь?

— Зверски. Но воды у нас в обрез, так что пока…

Рен запнулся на полуслове, получив полную бутылку чуть мутноватой жидкости. Недоверчиво встряхнул, посмотрел на Хакса.

— Откуда? Нашел запас?

— Хорошо учил физику, — скривился Хакс. — Здесь выпадает роса из-за смены температуры. Я собираю ее с поверхностей на ткань и фильтрую через минеральный песок и стерильные повязки. Мелкая пыль, конечно, остается, но она должна быть безвредна. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Отлично, — Рен отхлебнул, потом стал жадно глотать воду, чуть ли не жмурясь от удовольствия.

FR-2314 тоже попил, но Хакс подозревал, что это его не спасет: у него начался сильный жар. Внешние повреждения под слоем бакты выглядели неплохо, так что дело было явно не в них. Хакс всерьез сомневался, что штурмовику станет лучше без квалифицированной помощи.

Он заполнил водой все емкости, которые смог приспособить (их было не так много), закутался в шинель и устроился подремать в углу покореженного шаттла, куда не задувало из распахнутого люка, но покоя сон не принес: и там генерала не оставляли мысли о возможной измене, и по мостику обновленного «Супримаси» вышагивал кто-то другой в его форме.

* * *

Хакс проснулся от запахов гари и жареного мяса. Снаружи рассвело, воздух потеплел, а штурмовика рядом не было, зато неподалеку слышался треск меча Рена.

— Разблюдовки не будет, уж простите, генерал, — Рен поджаривал мечом куски мяса, разложенные на отмытых Хаксом камнях, водя над ними огненным лезвием. — Не думаю, что кто-то использовал световой меч как гриль, но у нас нет особого выхода. Вялиться мясо будет несколько дней, а есть хочется уже сейчас.

— Ты что, разделал штурмовика? — Хакс потер глаза. — Мы дошли уже до такой степени отчаяния, чтобы стать каннибалами?

— Штурмовика я похоронил. Хотя, если мы задержимся тут дольше, у нас будут неплохие запасы вяленого мяса, — чуть ухмыльнулся Рен. — А это — местные грызуны. Не знаю, как называются, по размерам примерно как лот-коты, только жирные. Повылезали ближе к утру, их вода привлекает.

— Ты пробовал?

— Да. Мясо сухое и жесткое, но есть можно.

Поели, сидя в тени шаттла на земле. Хакс вяло отметил, что впервые в глаза не бросается длина его ног: ходули Рена были ничуть не меньше.

— Раз мы решили проблему с провиантом, можем рискнуть отправиться к заброшенной исследовательской базе. Там могут быть инструменты.

— Далеко? — Рен заинтересованно повернулся; по его левой щеке стекал мясной сок.  
— Примерно шестьдесят стандартных километров напрямик.

— Далеко. Тут везде острые скалы, мы дойдем туда в лучшем случае дня за три-четыре. А если база давно заброшена, там уже растащили все пригодное для использования. Я справлюсь.

Хакс с сомнением покосился на смятый фюзеляж, но промолчал.

* * *

Сегодня он включил датапад только один раз, экономя заряд. Связи, разумеется, не было. Немного подумав, Хакс сообразил, что солнечная батарея сейчас шаттлу ни к чему, а потому скрутил ее разъемы и переделал для зарядки датападов. К счастью, солнца здесь было в избытке. Свободное время он потратил на сбор этих мелких цветущих растений с сугубо утилитарной целью: наверняка в сушеном виде они горели, так что ночью их можно будет поджечь и немного погреться. Возвращаясь к шаттлу с очередной партией, он увидел, как Рен пинает несчастный транспорт и орет на него на дикой смеси наречий, которой позавидовали бы завсегдатаи самой отвязной кантины в галактике. В следующий раз он резал что-то мечом. Потом плавил в песке. Потом снова резал и снова плавил, так что к ночи Хакс просто перестал обращать на это внимание.

Пусть Верховный Придурок делает, что хочет, лишь бы заставил эту колымагу летать.

В сумерках, когда Хакс вышел собирать воду, Рен поднялся в шаттл отдыхать. Он не спал с момента аварии и сейчас выглядел осунувшимся и усталым. Хакс мельком подумал, что ему идет легкая небритость.

К возвращению Хакса Рен спал, развалившись на куче собранной травы.

— Вообще-то я собирался ее сжечь.

— Ты чего бормочешь? — Рен приоткрыл один глаз.

— Я говорю, что собрал это для костра. Под утро здесь ледник.

— Мягко. Ложись рядом, не замерзнем.

Хакс предпочел бы не делать этого. Он никогда не касался ничего подобного в разговорах, не давал понять даже намеком, что помнит, но и забыть не мог, как Рен — этот самый, Верховный Придурок Кайло Рен — скрутил его в тронном зале, размазал по грязному полу и грубо брал, как уличную девку, пока Хакс давился кровавой слюной.

Потом меддроид выдал заключение, что новый Верховный Лидер перенес контузию и был не в себе. Рен даже лично принес свои извинения «за нанесенный ущерб… в чем бы он ни состоял». Вроде бы, он не помнил, что творил.

И Хакс принял его извинения и честно постарался забыть.

— Хакс?

— Я не люблю, когда меня касаются посторонние, — нашелся он.

— А мерзнуть любишь? Хватит ломаться, так теплее. Я уговаривать не буду.

Хакс проснулся в объятиях Рена, как в худшем из своих кошмаров. Боясь пошевелиться, он лежал на боку, ожидая, когда Верховный Придурок соизволит проснуться, но тот беззаботно сопел Хаксу в ухо, обнимая за талию и прижимаясь к его спине всем своим широким телом.

— Ты так заметно боишься меня, — негромко сказал Рен, когда Хакс уже начал подумывать о бегстве.

— Это неудивительно, учитывая, что ты владеешь Силой, а я — нет.

— Только это тебя пугает или…

Рука Рена совершенно явно погладила его живот. Хакс невольно напрягся, но вырываться не стал.

— Твоя непредсказуемость. Это — больше всего.

— Сноук считал ее моим преимуществом, — Рен горячо дыхнул Хаксу в шею и отпустил. — Думаю, он был прав.

Снаружи уже прилично жарило, шаттл прогревался. Какие-то из местных птиц визгливо кричали неподалеку. Хакс не был уверен, но ему показалось, что в голосе Рена прозвучало что-то… намек. Он должен был догадаться?

* * *

Когда Хакс выбрался наружу, то убедился, что птиц на планетоиде немало. Либо они все скопились здесь. Серо-бежевые вытянутые создания, по цвету сливающиеся с каменистой пустыней, облепили ближайшие скалы и выступающие части шаттла. Они пировали на импровизированном «кладбище», куда Рен свалил трупы, и живых людей совершенно не боялись.

Напрасно, конечно.

Легким движением руки Рен придушил нескольких, особо жирных и горластых.

— А сегодня у нас в меню — дичь, — с мрачной ухмылкой сообщил он. — Хакс, ты умеешь ощипывать и разделывать птицу?

— А с чего это я должен уметь? — взвился тот несколько громче и визгливее, чем следовало.

— Ни с чего, — Рен посмотрел на него озадаченно. — Ты, как выяснилось, многое умеешь, вот я и спросил.

— Могу попробовать, — гораздо тише отозвался Хакс, неловко поежившись. — Но ничего не обещаю.

Птица оказалась не гаже тех кото-сусликов, даже понежнее. Хакс думал о вредных бактериях, неизученных вирусах и яйцах паразитов, которые могли поджидать их в плохо прожаренном мясе. Когда они вернутся на «Супримаси», нужно будет пройти обследование дважды.

Если вернутся.

* * *

Сегодня Рен ничего не крушил и не ругался на шаттл, скалы и солнце. Он продолжал резать и плавить, как вчера. Хакс загрузил полностью заряженный датапад и поставил на зарядку устройство Рена. Связи все еще не было, но в памяти устройства хранились некоторые схемы и инструкции, так что Хакс углубился в них, надеясь запустить электронику шаттла с двух датападов. Сперва он не обратил внимания на легкую щекотку, чуть позже, все еще увлеченный схемами, начал ерзать, а потом завопил как резаный и подпрыгнул, наверняка уделав при этом чемпиона галактики.

— Что случилось? — Рен выскочил с другой стороны шаттла, хмурый, полуголый, потный и с активированным мечом в руке.

— Муравьи! Огромные! — воскликнул Хакс, прыгая на месте и вытрясая насекомых из складок формы. — Кусаются!

— Они тоже почуяли еду, наверное. Справишься сам или мне тебя охранять? — Рен не улыбался, но издевка слышалась в его голосе.

Хакс боялся насекомых до истерики. Даже сильнее, чем инфекций и Рена, хотя это был совершенно иррациональный страх. Но признаваться в этом пункту номер два из своего списка кошмаров он не собирался.

— Справлюсь. Извини, что отвлек от работы.

Однако сказать было проще, чем сделать. Почуяв съестное, муравьи стекались со всех сторон, и Хакс пока понятия не имел, чем их извести. Твари были грязно-желтого цвета, размером с меньшую фалангу мизинца. Спрей-анестетик из аптечки их не брал. Вода скорее привлекала. Бакту стоило поберечь для себя, мало ли что учинит Верховный Придурок. Хакс немного подумал и полез на обшивку. Ему повезло: не потребовалось разламывать уцелевшую пушку, потому что части одной из сильно поврежденных остались на месте, чудом удержавшись на остатке кабеля питания. И внутренняя линза только слегка поцарапалась, но была вполне пригодна для использования. Первый же тест дал восхитительные результаты: муравьи прекрасно горели, щелкали и скручивались в клубочки. Хакс быстро выжег вокруг себя мертвую зону и с удовлетворением отметил, что живые муравьи опасаются заходить на опаленную территорию. Они носились вокруг, шевелили усиками, будто переговаривались между собой, но за границу гари перебирались только отдельные особи. Хакс азартно жег каждого, представляя на их месте самых нелюбимых офицеров.

— Это будет капрал Питерс. У него такая дурацкая походка. А это… хм, это вылитый Хьюлерт. Старый надутый болван.

Постепенно офицерского состава набралось на две смены, и Хакс от скуки принялся выстраивать их в рабочем порядке.

И только через несколько минут понял, что именно он делает.

— Хм… допуск к маршрутам имеют эти трое… и этот тоже. А вот эти отвечают за снабжение и заправку шаттлов. А этот и вот этот часто обедают вместе и, кажется, дружат…

Он выкладывал горелых муравьев в стройные матрицы, к счастью, наизусть зная все составы смен, и к закату имел на руках практически полную схему подставы, в которую они с Реном угодили. Во главе, как он и предчувствовал, были имперские стариканы, которых не устраивали молодые выскочки на руководящих постах.

Рен тем временем пыхтел под распоротым пузом шаттла, периодически разражаясь отборной руганью и иногда встряхивая весь аппарат Силой так, что тот жалобно скрипел и похрустывал. Хакс даже не пытался спрашивать, полетят ли они когда-нибудь. На какую-то долю секунды он представил себя стариком, рядом с таким же старым Реном, все еще ковыряющим изрядно обветшавший шаттл. К тому времени пустыня превратит его и так сухую кожу в пергамент, и Хакс станет похожим на живой, хорошо просушенный труп, а Рен… ну, с возрастом у него, наверное, еще сильнее испортится характер.

— Глупости. Мы не задержимся здесь надолго, — Хакс сгреб в горсть жареных муравьев, сминая их в пыль.

— Все, устал, — Рен притопал и сел рядом в удлиняющейся тени. — Почти все готово. Ты смотрел, что с приборами?

— Если корпус шаттла будет цел и питание пройдет — запущу навигацию с двух датападов, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Это несложно. И, я думаю, мы сможем подлатать уцелевшее орудие.

— Хорошо. Когда преодолеем магнитное поле, получится связаться с нашим флотом.

— Не спеши. Там не все нас ждут, так что стоит быть осторожнее. Как бы «Супримаси» не встретил нас дружным залпом.

Рен нахмурился, помолчал.

— Ты уверен?

— Попробую объяснить тебе, — вздохнул Хакс без особой надежды и принялся снова выстраивать своих муравьев.

Вопреки его опасениям, Рен не орал на него, не пытался придушить и не доламывал шаттл. Более того — он, похоже, понял выводы Хакса и не спорил. Задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, потом встал и ушел куда-то в скалы. Следующие минут пятнадцать Хакс имел уникальную возможность наслаждаться ревом раненой вампы, гулом светового меча и грохотом разрубаемых им скал, потом все стихло. Рен вернулся практически спокойный, только мокрый, тяжело дышащий и с совершенно черными от злости глазами.

— Думаю, мне стоит извиниться, — сказал он.

— А? — Хакс до того опешил, что едва не выронил почти полную бутылку воды.

— Я считал тебя бесполезным занудой, годящимся в лучшем случае на должность главы инженерного отдела. Не понимал, почему Сноук тебя бережет. И я ошибался.

— И-извинения приняты. Все ради блага Галактики, — Хакс сглотнул.

— Спать идем, благо Галактики. С утра соберем провиант, проверю, все ли у меня готово, и попробуем свалить из этой дыры.

* * *

Хакс и не подозревал, что так сильно устал. Он пожевал немного подвяленного жареного (вернее сказать, обожженного) мяса и начал проваливаться в сон, даже толком не проглотив свою порцию. Горячее тело Рена за спиной уже не смущало, а скорее убаюкивало теплом; это вполне могло сойти за какой-никакой комфорт, но Верховный Придурок не был бы собой, не подпортив хрупкое, едва установившееся почти-доверие.

Он начал слюнявить ухо Хакса.

Тот распахнул глаза и несколько мгновений таращился в пустоту, пытаясь заставить себя думать, но мысли, как назло, замерли.

Рен тем временем осмелел и запустил руку под одежду, намереваясь добраться до чувствительной кожи живота.

— Я воняю, — выдавил Хакс.

Рен замер и, кажется, поперхнулся. По крайней мере, ухо выплюнул.

— Чего? К тебе лезет с грязными приставаниями самый опасный адепт Силы в галактике, а ты переживаешь, что плохо пахнешь?

— Я очень серьезно отношусь к личной гигиене, Рен, чего и тебе категорически рекомендую, — Хакс почувствовал себя увереннее и даже немного повернулся, чтобы хоть частично видеть в синеватой тьме лицо собеседника. — Мы оба не были в освежителе более двух стандартных суток, вступали в контакт с местной флорой и фауной без их предварительного анализа, ели дикую пищу ненадлежащей степени готовности и пили плохо очищенную воду. Это просто чудо, что инфекции и паразиты пока никак себя не проявляют, и я надеюсь, так оно и останется до момента, когда мы оба сможем посетить медотсек с квалифицированным персоналом. До этого я категорически против того, чтобы ты пихал в меня любые части своего организма, а я — любые части в отверстия твоего. Надеюсь, моя позиция по данному вопросу ясна?

— Теперь я вспомнил, почему ты меня так бесишь, — поморщился Рен. — От твоих речей у меня болит голова. Ты знаешь, что твои эмоции как-то отдаются в Силе, и это… неприятно?

— Нет. Но мнения я не изменю.

— Но в целом ты не против… как это? Пихать друг в друга части тела?

Хакс заткнулся, сообразив, что в запале сказал лишнего. Нужно было переформулировать.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Нет, ты именно это и сказал, — хмыкнул Рен. — Я ведь с самого начала подозревал, что тебе нравится. Еще там, в тронном зале. Даже пытался слушать твои мысли в свободное время. Например, в освежителе или спальне.

— И как? — механически крякнул Хакс.

— Ну, ты дрочишь на «Старкиллер».

Хакс выдохнул, одновременно заливаясь краской. Как хорошо, что этот болван слишком нетерпелив и не вникал глубже. Как хорошо, что та древняя техника противодействия Силе, почерпнутая из архивных методичек, оказалась вполне рабочей. И как плохо, что Верховный Придурок все помнит и заинтересован в повторении.

— Мне нравятся масштабные проекты.

— Боюсь, если я не расслаблюсь, шаттл может и не взлететь. Мне нужно быть в хорошем состоянии, — пробубнил Рен, тыкаясь чем-то подозрительно твердым в бедро Хакса.

— Рен, это что, шантаж?

— Эм… я не давал ему прозвищ. Но ты можешь, если тебе нравится.

— Я не об этом! — прошипел Хакс, закипая.

— Конечно нет. Мне и в голову не пришло бы тебя шантажировать, — Рен говорил почти спокойно, разве что пыхтел сильнее обычного. — Если тебе нравится — это же не шантаж.

— Я… принесу антисептические салфетки, — вздохнул Хакс, сдаваясь.

Деваться все равно некуда, так что надо исходить из неизбежного. Лучше он сам будет это контролировать, чем как тогда, в тронном зале.

Главное — не позволить Рену вообразить, что он прав.

Хакс не успел подняться, потому что ополовиненная упаковка стерильных антисептических салфеток упала на сухую траву рядом с его головой. И тюбик бакты тоже.

— Я же сказал: никаких проникновений! — взвился Хакс.

— А я сказал, что насухо ничего не получится, — спокойно возразил Рен. — Хоть с проникновениями, хоть без.

* * *

Его член был вовсе не таким чудовищным, как Хакс запомнил с того случая. Да, вполне приличных размеров, но вовсе не гигантский и монструозный, как ему тогда показалось. Рен рвано выдохнул, нетерпеливо толкаясь в его руку. Почему-то Хакс был уверен, что тот смотрит на него сейчас, поэтому сосредоточенно пялился в темноту между их телами, почти по-настоящему ласково поглаживая его член.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Рен.

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся в ответ Хакс. — Не командуй, а то сам себе будешь указывать, быстрее или медленнее!

Рен почему-то не стал спорить, но начал мягко подталкиваться бедрами ему в ладонь. Хакс выдавил на пальцы немного бакта-геля, проклиная Силу, так не вовремя почившего Сноука и криффов планетоид. Он невольно увлекся ритмичными движениями, смешавшимися дыханиями и не заметил, как Рен придвигается все ближе, распаляется сильнее и запускает руки, куда его не просили.

— Так, это что? — поперхнулся Хакс, когда его собственный член оказался в плену жесткой ладони Рена.

— Продолжай.

Даже если Хакс захотел бы, вырваться было проблематично, если, конечно, он не был готов попрощаться со своим пенисом прямо сейчас. Даже без помощи Силы Рен был сильным, как банта, так что Хакс просто постарался смириться с прикосновениями к интимным местам.

В конце концов, было даже немного приятно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Почувствовав волю, Рен придвинулся еще и обхватил сразу оба ствола вместе с руками Хакса; большими пальцами он ласково надавил на обе головки членов разом, потом повел ладони друг к другу, удерживая плотный захват… Хакс издал короткий «ох» и почти сразу кончил, орошая каплями руки и живот Рена.

— Неожиданно, — признался тот, помолчав. — Я надеялся чуть дольше…

— Это стресс, — перебил его Хакс, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Понятно. Тогда, думаю, я имею право на поблажку.

Хакс переводил взгляд с протянутого тюбика бакты на лицо Рена, который очень уж плотоядно смотрел на его губы.

— Ну нет, — наконец сказал он. — Никаких проникающих контактов. Рот и гениталии — самые грязные места человеческого тела, там могут существовать одновременно несколько сотен ты…

— Ты же хотел быть гранд-маршалом, Хакс?

Все-таки это был шантаж.

* * *

Они встали на рассвете, пока жара еще не началась. Хакс кривился: его подташнивало от приторно-сладкой бакты. О прошедшей ночи не говорили; Рен спалил всю траву, служившую им постелью, и сразу отправился проверять, не отвалилось ли за прошедшие часы все, что он с таким трудом прилаживал. Решив изменить своему решению не лезть в дела Верховного Лидера, Хакс отправился за ним, убеждая себя, что хочет просто быть уверен, что лететь безопасно.

— Это… это…

— Это панели обшивки из бывших доспехов штурмовиков, ненужных деталей и стекла, — помог ему Рен. — Собственноручно нарезанные и сплавленные самим Верховным Лидером.

— Мы обречены, — с убийственным спокойствием заключил Хакс.

— Он полетит. Я тебе обещаю.

— Ладно. Хотя бы наша смерть не будет долгой и мучительной, — Хакс дернул плечом. — Орудие чинить будем?

Они наладили единственную относительно целую пушку (причем даже почти не поругались в процессе), потом Хакс переключил питание с солнечных уловителей обратно в систему шаттла и занялся подключением датападов. Рен пару раз пытался помочь, но получил ощутимый шлепок по руке и почему-то не стал протестовать. К удивлению Хакса, система загрузилась и выдала готовность к экстренному старту, учитывая многочисленные второстепенные поломки.

— Похоже, мы все-таки действительно взлетим, — пробормотал он, занимая штурманское кресло.

— Я же говорил, — Рен сидел на месте пилота, уверенно управляясь с системой. — Ты будешь гранд-маршалом, Хакс.

— Нам нужно решить еще небольшую проблемку с изменой, если помнишь.

— Они планировали, что мы пропадем на безлюдном планетоиде… как там его?

— CRX-358.

— Да. Пропадем или убьем друг друга. Думаю, они не ожидали, что мы объединим усилия.

— Что же. Их ждет большой и неприятный сюрприз, — Хакс тонко улыбнулся.

На самом деле он надеялся, что сейчас Рен не слушает его мысли и не может знать, что там не «Старкиллер», не «Супримаси» и даже не гранд-маршальский мундир, а темные волны непокорных волос, черные от гнева глаза и горячее дыхание на спине, чуть выше правой лопатки.


End file.
